


Flowers of Frost

by Lady_L



Category: Marvel (Movies), Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Creepy douchebag Thanos, Even though all fanfiction is AU by definition, Eventual Fluff, Fun with Tags, Happy Ending, I REGRET NOTHING, I am tagging the shit out of this fic, Like severely AU, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Loki, Protective Avengers, Protective Thor, Seriously though watch out for cavities, Though angst precedes it, With a side of angst, i like tagging things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_L/pseuds/Lady_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on a very different way Thanos may have gotten a hold of Loki and the repercussions of that. Be warned, this is seriously AU. Loki is quite beloved here and there are several differences with movie-verse.  </p><p>This is a tale of courage, of love and of beauty. This is a tale of tragedy, of fear and of ugliness. This is a tale of family, of friends and of the bonds that hold people together.</p><p>This is a tale that was spun by a seriously sleep-deprived student who should have been studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers of Frost

The Metallica blasting through the speakers cut off abruptly.

 

“Sir, there is an Einstein-Rosen bridge opening over the Arizona desert.”

 

Tony spat out the spanner he held between his teeth and looked up from the innards of the engine he had his hands buried in. “Jarvis, can you get a read on how many people may be coming through? And if it _is_ people to begin with.”

 

“I’m afraid not, sir. The amount of energy detected is so colossal that my current parameters do not allow me to distinguish any slight variations that could represent life forms.”

 

“Pull up visual.”

 

“As you say, Sir. Ah, now that the bridge has ceased to exist, I believe that the distinctive hammer suggests that one of those two people is Mr. Odinson.”

 

“Alright! Point Break’s dropping in – Jarvis, send out an order for Poptarts and run face-recognition software on whoever he’s carrying. Oooh, look at Goldilocks scooping them up, all Romeo-esque and everything.”

 

“Sir, I do not believe that Mr. Odinson is attempting to be romantic. From the images before Mr. Odinson took flight, I observed that his companion appeared incapable of standing on their own, and the wrists that showed briefly showed severe bruising and some laceration. Also, Mr. Odinson’s trajectory would seem to indicate that he is heading towards the Tower.”

 

“How are those Poptarts coming? And tell Bruce what’s happening so he can get his lab ready. Let’s not get SHIELD involved if we don’t have to. We don’t know who Juliet is yet, but I’m sure SHIELD would be more than happy to get their hands on an alien that couldn’t fight back.”

 

“Indeed, Sir. Dr. Banner has been informed and is now prepping the medical lab. The ETA of Mr. Odinson and his companion is two minutes and fifty three seconds, which puts them ahead of the delivery of Poptarts by seventeen minutes and thirty two seconds. However, if I may say so, Sir, I do not think Mr. Odinson will be in a mood amenable to the consumption of Poptarts once he arrives. The way in which he held his companion suggests that the person is of some importance to him; I rather doubt Poptarts will be his primary concern.”

 

“Eh, concern, munshwerm. Hey, that’s an awesome word. Jarvis, make a note of ‘munshwerm’ as an awesome word to be used repeatedly in the future!”

 

“Noted, Sir.” If Jarvis’ voice had been any drier, he could have dehydrated the Atlantic. “I see that you are clearly greatly concerned by Mr. Odinson’s arrival, given your disinterest in leaving the engine you are playing with.”

 

“Playing with! Vile calumny and slander! _I_ am _inventing_ – as a genius inventor, it is what I do. Jarvis, do I need to reprogram you?”

 

“There does not seem to be a need to do so, Sir. Also, Mr. Odinson has landed on the roof with his companion.”

 

“Point Break!”

 

~

 

As the elevator rushed towards the roof, Tony drummed his fingers nervously on the wall. Despite his conversation with Jarvis, he was fairly concerned about why Thor would turn up after eight months of radio silence with an apparently injured person in tow. _Honestly_ , thought Tony, _why these Asgardians can’t just decide on different hair lengths for men and women, I’ll never know. I can’t even tell if this Juliet’s a girl or a guy!_

 

The doors opened to a scene that had Tony sardonically thinking that he should have had Jarvis play some sort of epic background music for this moment. Thor’s outline was limned by the morning sun; he looked like an avenging warrior angel out of the mists of legend, bearing a lovely princess. Speaking of whom . . .

 

All thoughts of humour flew out of Tony’s head as he saw the injuries on the unconscious form Thor carried. The bruising on their face was so horrible and their garments so shapeless and poorly-fitting that he still could not tell the person’s gender.

 

“Man of Iron,” Thor began. “Shield-brother, I have come to beg sanctuary.”

 

For once, Tony could not think of any quips or ridiculous nicknames to undermine the moment. “You have it, Thor, for as long as you need. Come on. Bruce is waiting to treat your friend.”

 

Thor nodded deeply enough to make the gesture a bow and followed Tony into the elevator. Oddly enough, thought Tony, as they moved towards Bruce’s floor and the med-bay, Thor looked more regal than ever while making that gesture of subservience. _Who would’ve thought?_

 

~

 

Once Thor had gently laid his burden down on one of the beds in the med-bay, he turned to Tony and Bruce.

 

“Forgive me, Friend Bruce, but before I start to explain my presence and why I have requested sanctuary, I must check whether you feel serene enough to hear my words. It is not a pretty tale. I ask this only because the appearance of our comrade Hulk could further damage one I have sworn to protect.” The hand he gently laid on his unconscious companion’s shoulder left no doubt as to whom he meant.    

Bruce lightly rubbed at his jaw before speaking. “If the sight of those injuries on your friend didn’t make me Hulk out, I think your friend’s safe for now.”

 

Thor eyed him for a moment.

 

“You would, of course, know best, friend Bruce.

 

Very well, then. This is my brother, Loki. From what I have read of the tales of us on Midgard, most of what concerns Loki is a pack of lies. Perhaps . . . if it were true, he would not have been so gravely harmed.

 

As you must have noticed, my skills lie mainly on the battlefield; mine is the diplomacy of the sword. Loki is the one who administers those duties for me. He is the scholar of our family and the one who wields words as beautifully as his magic – people may flock to me, but is to him that they confess their secrets.  

 

Some time ago, he came to myself and our father with rumours of insurrection against the Asgardian hegemony of the Nine Realms, with their origins going back decades. He only realised that there was truth to these rumours after he was warned away from investigating certain of our council records.”

 

Here, Thor grimaced. “I can see now that the actions my father and I took were flawed, the judgement of a father and brother, rather than rulers, but, my friends, unless you have a younger sibling or a child, you cannot know the overwhelming urge to protect them at all times.

 

That said, we took precisely the worst measures. We smothered Loki in protection, both magical and physical, and we took over Loki’s investigation. My friends, I am about as subtle as a fist to the face, as you know, so it was not long before it was very clear to our enemy that we had unearthed his plot. This enemy, Thanos, decided to play his hand early.

 

His power spread further than we imagined. Among the guards we assigned to Loki were ones loyal to Thanos , not Asgard. Somehow, they slipped through my father’s spellweavings and kidnapped Loki.

 

You must understand, Loki was raised in an incredibly sheltered manner. He was the youngest member of the royal family, privileged, but without the responsibilities we bear. I never permitted him to come to battle with me – he had no experience of physical hardship. There is nothing that can prepare you for torture, but Loki was less ready than most.

 

I do not know the full extent of what was done to him in the months he spent in Thanos’ foul grip. I do know that Thanos left no form of abuse unused on him.” The catch in Thor’s voice made it very clear what he meant.

 

Thor laughed bitterly. “It seemed as if the beast wanted to make certain that Loki would never be truly rid of him, even if we freed Loki from his clutches: he left my brother pregnant.”

 

The silence that fell after this statement could have been cut with a knife.

 

“Thor, buddy, I’m not trying to put down what your baby bro went through, but that’s just the point – he’s your _bro_ , not your sis. He can’t actually get preg –”

 

“Tony,” interrupted Bruce. “For all we know of Asgardian physiology, he can. If Thor says he is, I hardly think that’s the sort of statement he’d make out of the blue.”

 

“Indeed, friend Bruce. Man of Iron, I understand that Midgardians are incapable of certain things, but we do not have the same limitations. In any case, Loki is not Asgardian by birth – his physiology is part-Jotunn. They do not have gender as we perceive it. In any case, while I would be glad to debate the differences in our bodies at any other time, I would ask that we postpone that to a less stressful time. May I conclude my account?”

 

“Of course, Thor.”

 

“Sorry, big guy.”

 

“And so, that is why I came straight here to Midgard after my friends and I found Loki. We do not know how far this treachery spreads in Asgard – Midgard is the safest place for my brother at the moment. I do not think Thanos has any ties to this planet, none that we were able to find, anyway.     

 

I ask again, now that you know what you may have to ward off, may I claim sanctuary for my brother?”

 

“Thor, I said yes! Besides, dude, he’s your baby brother – you live here when you’re on earth anyway.”

 

“Thank you, Man of Iron. Friend Banner, if you would consent to look over my brother, I would be most grateful. I did not dare take Loki back to Asgard even for healing, in case someone tracked me to Midgard from there.”

 

As Bruce moved quickly to Loki’s side and began unwrapping the layers of cloth surrounding him – now proved to be several cloaks bundled around his naked body – Tony quietly asked Thor, “How can you be sure you weren’t followed from wherever you found your brother?”

 

The cold smile Thor turned on him reminded Tony that this was a warrior prince who had taken more lives than his missiles had. “My friends and I are _very_ skilled at dealing out death, my friend. The Lady Freyja, in particular, commands the Einherjar alongside my father. After I destroyed Thanos’ stronghold, they ensured that no stragglers survived to carry tales. Thanos will find out when he next visits that planet. Until then, word cannot get to him – there are none left to carry it.”  

 

“Whoah, this Freyja chick has the same rank in your army as your dad? You guys really do believe in equal opportunities, huh.”

 

“Freyja is Vanir, not some sort of avian fledgling, but yes, you are correct in every other respect.”

 

“Guys!” They both turned to where Bruce was scanning Loki’s stomach with an ultrasound wand.

 

“Since you said he was pregnant, I wanted to first make sure that Loki had no internal damage that could affect his treatments and to check whether his physiology had any other surprises. Umm, Thor, I’m not sure what your views are on this, but from what I can tell, the ba – fetus is still small enough by human standards that your brother can terminate his pregnancy if he wants to.”

 

Thor’s mouth twisted. “When we found him, he already knew he was pregnant. He begged me to save the child first, if their lives were in peril. So, as much as I would prefer that Loki not be burdened with a constant reminder of his rapist, I doubt my brother would thank me for such a decision.”

 

“Thor, while I respect his right to choose, he may not have an option. He’s severely malnourished and dehydrated, to say nothing of the more specific damage he’s undergone. He can only take shallow breaths due to his broken ribs. The baby would put an extreme strain on the few resources he has left - his body may not be able to sustain it much longer.”

 

Thor sighed helplessly. “In that case, it is out of anyone’s hands. Please do your best to save my brother. In this instance, I cannot follow his wishes. His life must come first.”

 

Bruce worked well into the evening, with Thor and Tony acting as his assistants when necessary, Thor having picked up basic triage skills during his centuries of battle experience and Tony having started learning about medical procedures for the bionics engineering Stark Industries had started recently. Bruce, though not a certified medical doctor, had nevertheless learned enough to be on par with many of the world’s top emergency clinicians and surgeons.

 

At the end of their efforts, Loki seemed to be breathing more easily and his colour was already improved from the steady intravenous flow of nutrients into him. However, he still had not woken up. Bruce told Thor that this was perfectly normal, as he was so weak that he may well take several more days to recuperate from his wounds and exhaustion.

 

Once they were done and cleaning up the medbay, Jarvis spoke up for the first time in hours. “Sirs, Ms. Romanov, Captain Rogers and Mr. Barton have been informed of the situation as each woke or returned to the tower. They agreed to let you work undisturbed. Mr. Odinson, I took the liberty of showing them the footage of your arrival and explanation, in order to save you from interruptions.”

 

“Thank you, Jarvis. I would have shared the information with them anyway.”

 

“Sirs, if you are not too tired, Captain Rogers has requested that you meet with the other Avengers at your leisure to discuss today’s events and the consequent plan of action.”

 

Tony groaned. “Damn Capsicle and his boy scoutish love for plans! What do you guys say, do you want to wash up and meet the rest of the performing monkeys?”

 

Thor cleared his throat. “If, as you say, Loki is deeply unconscious, he is unlikely to wake from our voices, yes? May we meet our comrades here, once we are cleaner? I would rather not leave my brother alone in a strange place, even unconscious.”

 

Bruce smiled wearily at him. “Of course, Thor. If you like, we can take it in turns to shower, so that at least one of us is here with Loki at all times.”

“Thank you for your understanding, my friend, as well as for your considerable efforts in saving my brother.”

 

They went off in turn to quickly shower and change, Thor changing into a few of the clothes that remained on his floor from his last visit to Earth. Jarvis then asked the other Avengers to join them.

 

As they entered the medbay, even Clint’s leap from the vents seemed subdued. Steve went to Thor, who was seated beside the figure lying hooked up to various machines and fluid drips.

“Thor, buddy, I’m so sorry about what’s happened to your brother. If there’s anything at all we can do, we’re all here to help.”

 

“Thank you, friend Steve.”

 

~

 

For the next few hours, the Avengers discussed the logistics of having Loki staying with them for the foreseeable future. Once his condition was more stable, he would be moved to Thor’s floor, where at least one of them would be with him at all times, even with Jarvis monitoring everything in the tower. During missions, it was decided that either Bruce or Thor would remain behind, as the Hulk was the only one who came remotely close to the God of Thunder in being able to deal with Asgardian warriors, based on their training sessions.

 

Thor mentioned that his friends, Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg, would attempt to come to Midgard if they could do so discreetly, for further security. Freyja would be unable to join them, as her responsibilities prevented her from leaving Asgard for too long, while Thor and his other friends had an established precedent of leaving for months at a time on various quests.

 

With the issue of safety settled, the question of Loki’s care arose. Bruce strongly recommended either finding a trustworthy obstetrician or his leaving for a short while to learn from one, as his medical strengths were not in obstetric or paediatric care. Natasha suggested a discreet psychiatrist experienced with victims of torture, one who she was familiar with herself. However, until Loki woke and his state of mind could be ascertained, all this was still conjecture.

 

Once they had hashed out the details, Tony had Dummy bring in a few extra beds, as everyone decided to spend the night in the medbay. After everyone had settled down for the night, Thor with his bed pushed close enough to Loki’s to stroke his brother’s hair periodically, Jarvis informed them of an impending arrival.

 

“Sir, Ms. Potts has just pulled up to the building.”

 

Tony swore loudly, then sighed. “Thor, it’s your call - what do you want to do? Should we tell Pepper? Although I suppose it would be pretty hard to hide this from her.”

 

“The Lady Pepper is most trustworthy, is she not? Jarvis, if you would show her the records of today’s events, it would be most helpful. I am afraid I do not feel up to another long rehashing of everything.”

 

“Certainly, sir.”

 

~

 

After Pepper had been shown the footage of the day’s events, she joined the Avengers in the medbay, red-eyed but calm, promised Thor any assistance she could give him and Loki, then quietly left.

 

The tower was strangely silent that night, its inhabitants mulling over the tragic events that had brought them to that state.

**Author's Note:**

> So AU it is not even funny.
> 
> Author’s Note: For the purposes of this story, let us pretend that the Tony Stark portrayed by Robert Downey Jr. is both taller and more buff. Perhaps this is a result of being a tall girl, but any man shorter than me, no matter how attractive, automatically gets friend-zoned. 
> 
> The Chitauri invasion did not happen.
> 
> The Asgardian royal family is startlingly well-adjusted. Odin and Frigga are actually pretty awesome parents. Thor is the bestest big bwuver in the whole world. His friends are not major douches. Possible minor ones. Especially that Fandral - I find men with moustaches suspicious on principle.
> 
> More notes will likely be added as I think of them.


End file.
